nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beagle
The is a breed of dog available in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. Description and Temperament The in-game description in the 3DS version says that the breed Beagle is English and the 3DS version description refers to how the English use this breed for hunting sport. Modern Beagles originated around 1830. Their noses are second only to the Bloodhound. Beagles are also a large part of popular culture. Snoopy from the Peanuts comic strip, Grape Ape's companion Beegle Beagle, and the superhero Underdog are such examples. The Beagle is the dog breed most often used for animal testing due to its calm and gentle temperament. Unlocking the Beagle *Labrador & Friends: 14,000 Trainer Points *Dachshund & Friends: Starter Breed *Chihuahua & Friends: 16,000 Trainer Points *Dalmatian & Friends: Starter Breed *Best Friends: Starter Breed *Toy Poodle & New Friends: 3,400 Owner Points or play 15 days in a row *Golden Retriever & New Friends: Starter Breed *French Bulldog & New Friends: 3,400 Owner Points or play 15 days in a row Nintendogs + Cats Beagles In Nintendogs + Cats, the Beagle comes in Tricolor and Lemon & White. If you pick "Surprise me!" you may find a white, dark brown, copper, or Grey Beagle, or a white Beagle with dark grey patches. Normally these dogs are easy to train. Flavor Texts DS & 3DS: ''"Although small in stature, this sporting English breed boasts a densly muscled frame."'' Neighbors DS: *Cole, owned by Chuck *Buster, owned by Leslie 3DS: *Zoe/Lisa, owned by Rosa/Nikki *Him and Her, owned by L. Johnson (Distributed Content) *Bella/Pepper, owned by Jamie/Kathy (Contests only) Gallery DalmFriendsBeagleOptions.png|The Beagles available at the kennel. Dalmatian and Friends. DalmFriendsBeagleView.png|Beagles playing at the kennel. Dalmatian and Friends. NintenBeagle.png|Tricolor Beagle with a white blaze DSBeagle.JPG|A lemon and white Beagle in the DS version beagle-tri.jpg|Tricolor Beagles in 3DS version beagle-lemonwhite.jpg|Lemon & White Beagles in 3DS version beagle-odd1.jpg|Dark Brown Surprise Beagle in 3DS version beagle-odd2.jpg|Iight gray/brown Surprise Beagle in 3DS version beagle-odd3.JPG|Copper Surprise Beagle in 3DS Version beagle-odd4.JPG|Gray-brown piebald Beagle in 3DS beagle-odd5.JPG|Gray-brown piebald Beagle in 3DS HNI_0071.JPG|White Beagle in 3DS beaglelick.JPG|Licking the screen. Him&Her - Lyndon Johnson.JPG|L Johnson's Beagles Him (left) and Her (right) L Johnson & Him.JPG|DLC neighbor L Johnson with his Beagle, Him Tricolour beagle in Nitendogs + Cats Golden Retriever and Friends version .JPG|A beagle playing dead while being stroked by the player HNI_00726.JPG|A tri-colored with white blaze beagle at the kennel Baxter.jpeg Sydney (Syd).jpeg A Red and white beagle.JPG|A red and white beagle from lemon and white section. dogsscreen1.jpg|A beagle in a Japanese version of the game. nintendogs_03.jpg|A beagle chases a Pembroke Welsh Corgi in Bark Mode. images (14).jpg|A design of a beagle that was used in the trailer of the sequel. images (15).jpg|The beagle was used as a mascot to advertise the Nintendogs Best Friends game. images (16).jpg|Another beta screenshot. nintendogs___cats___beagle_by_centrixe-dc5nbca.png|A 3-D model of the beagle found in the game's files. DiscThrowing2.jpg|A beagle returns a flying disc (3DS) Category:Dog Breeds Unlocking the Breed Category:Nintendogs Breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs + Cats Breeds